Je serai toujours là
by Anniih
Summary: Islas Vírgenes: A pesar de todo, 'papa' Francis siempre estuvo ahí. Mención Francia/UK y USA/UK.


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**~A**dvertencias: Mamá Arthur malo con la pequeña Amalia, es un poquito fuerte, por lo cual no me haré responsable de cegueras. Mención de ChibiUsa. Lo único bueno es Francis.

**~P**areja: Mención USAxUK, y FranciaxUK.

**~D**atos: En ambos lados de las islas antes de que USA tomara parte de la tutoría, básicamente la economía era a base de la esclavitud y ventas de esclavos, ya sea por parte de Dinamarca y UK, lo que ocurrió muchas revueltas entre los isleños, entre los siglos XV y XX.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Je serai toujours là<strong>

**.**

―_Mum, sorry! _

Intenta buscar la mirada del inglés pero no la encuentra. No se voltea, solo la tiene sujetada de la mano obligándola a caminar sobre la tierra, creando ruidos entre las piedrecillas y sus pies.

― ¡Perdón, no lo volveré hacer! ―grita con miedo tratando de liberar su mano, sin lograrlo. Tiene ganas de llorar al solo saber que su _mamá_ está muy enojado― _Mum, please! _¡Nunca más, pero no me castigues!

―Me desobedeciste. Sabes que no me gusta que vayas en mi contra. ―contesta frío sin parar de caminar entrando a una pequeña casa.

Amalia la conoce. El miedo la tensa más.

―_Mum!_

―Amárrenla.

Al frente los esperaban dos soldados obedeciendo al país. Toman de ambos brazos a la pequeña colonia procediendo amarrarle a un simple palo de madera sin opción de escaparse, dando la espalda a su tutor. Este prepara ya el castigo, darle le latigazos.

Lo peor, que ella conoce ese dolor y para colmo tiene que pasar otra vez solo por andar haciendo desordenes. Al fin al cabo es su culpa, ¿no? No es como ese _niñito_ que adora Arthur, que según él, se comporta muy bien.

Siente el tiempo detener. El corazón le late tan rápido provocando acelerar la respiración sollozada. Otra vez su espalda le va arder.

―No me gusta hacerte esto ―menciona Inglaterra sintiendo de verdad que no le agrada la situación―. Me duele hacerte daño, mi niña. No lo hagas más.

Mientras lo sigue oyendo, cierra los ojos, presionando y haciendo caer las lágrimas. No sabe si responder con un "Nunca más" si sabe que lo volverá hacer, pero no sabe cuándo. Y a la distancia, los pasos del mayor se acercan.

―_Sorry, my little girl._

Aprieta las manos amarradas esperando.

Algo sucede que no siente dolor. ¿Acaso se murió tan rápido? Abre los ojos lentamente viendo que todavía yace viva. Aun así no entiende lo que pasa. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a su _mamá_? Enseguida gira la cabeza encontrándose con el país poseedor del mismo color de sus ojos.

Susurra:

―_Papa._ ―al mirarlo y pronunciar siente alivio por el francés quien está interviniendo.

Inglaterra solamente se detuvo porque su brazo 'castigador' es sostenido por la mano de Francia. ¿Qué se ha creído en venir a detenerlo? Ambos se miran con ceños fruncidos, con emociones diferentes.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Francis? ―pregunta enseguida mascullando.

―Esa pregunta va para ti. ―Francis lo sabe por la acción del inglés, pero no por las razones.

―Suéltame. ―la mirada se frunce más por la interrupción.

― ¿Qué le ibas hacer? ―quiere la respuesta, no le interesa si Arthur se enoja más, en cambio sí que comiencen a discutir en frente de la menor― Detén tus malditos castigos, Arthur. La vas aterrar. Es solo una niña.

―No te metas. ―Inglaterra tiene ganas de golpearlo si no sale de su camino.

―Suelta ―hace una pausa sin dejar de sujetar la mano del británico, acercando su boca al oído―, y déjala libre si no quieres que esta noche vaya a tu cama, o ―otra vez pausa, porque el menor no le da miedo esa amenaza tan tonta, incluso suena placentero― puedo hacerle algo muy malo a tu adorada _colonia_.

Arthur abre los ojos y los frunce.

―No te atreverías.

― ¿Enserio? ―su voz suena burlona y bastante convincente haciendo que Inglaterra suelte el látigo para irse junto con los soldados.

Francis es capaz de todo. Arthur lo conoce.

Luego de lo sucedido, el francés respira profundamente calmándose. Surca un poco los labios para darse vuelta en ver a la isleña aun amarrada. Decide acercarse y a desamarrarla.

―_Eh bien_, ya pasó. ¿Estás bien? ―se había agachado a la altura de ella, entrecerrando los parpados, solo examinando si está de verdad bien.

―_Oui. _―acierta cabizbajo limpiándose los ojos iguales al de su _papa _(sí, heredó los ojos de Francis) con sus manitos trigueñas. El miedo se va un poco.

Mantiene la vista percibiendo que no todo ha pasado. Debe hacerle olvidar, por lo menos algo. Sonríe.

―Parece que mamá anda nervioso hoy ―Francia se refiere perfectamente a Inglaterra, a lo cual Islas Vírgenes y/o Indias Occidentales Danesas acierta con la cabeza―. Mira, tu vestido se ensució, y tu cabello también. Tendré que darte un baño.

Amalia se mira la ropa y sí que está sucia. De repente un dedo le toca la frente por lo ingenua, y es tomada en brazos. Agarra entre sus dedos la vestimenta del país llamando su atención.

― ¿Papá Den lo va saber?

―Uhm~ ―ladea la cabeza pensativo y un tanto divertido. No quiere amargarla ni menos hacerla sentir peor―. Si le cuento, esos dos pelearan como siempre, y no quiero que me causen dolores de cabeza, _mon petit _―contesta sencillo. Luego la observa carismático―_._ Hoy te quedas con _papa France_.

* * *

><p>La tiene en una pequeña bañera con su respectiva agua tibia, limpiándole las manos. Al llegar a su casa instalada en las islas, la llevó enseguida a bañarla. Le duele un poco las caderas por estar inclinado en alcanzar uno de los brazos de la menor porque se mueve mucho. Terriblemente inquieta.<p>

Una vez que termina con la mayoría del cuerpecito de la pequeña, le pide que le dé la espalda para limpiarle aquel lugar. Y cuando la ve, calla en silencio.

Francis siente rabia, pero no la muestra en gritar o salir corriendo para golpear a Arthur y a Dinamarca, sobre todo al primero. No, solo se queda ahí, continuando en deslizar muy suave el paño por la espalda morena, teniendo cuidado en no pasar a llevar las cicatrices en forma diagonal.

Lo más seguro que las tiene, más o menos hace tres semanas atrás. No quiere corroborar preguntándole, la hará sentirle mal y peor hacerle recordar.

¿Cómo esos dos pueden hacerle esto? Por dios, es solo una niña. Concuerda en darle su castigo pero no de esta manera tan cobarde.

Maldita sea.

Al terminar de bañarla, la seca y la viste, como si no hubiese visto las heridas. Únicamente sonríe llevándola a la cocina. Francis se pone cocinar algo para comer.

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunta curiosa viendo aquel plato que prepara el mayor colocándolo en la mesa.

― ¿Quieres probar? ―espera una respuesta positiva y así es. Toma la cuchara con su preparación a la boquita de Amalia― ¿Y~?

Ella se toma unos segundos.

―_Délicieux! _

―Eso me alegra ―tan alegre que le entrega todo el plato para que se alimente bien. Mientras en eso, los orbes del galo se tornan tiernos y preocupados―. Necesito que sepas algo importante ―Amalia deja de comer y le toma atención―. Cualquier cosa mala que te suceda, siempre voy a estar ahí, protegiéndote. _D'accord?_

Ella no sabe por qué le dice esas cosas. ¿Tal vez por _mamá_?

―_Oui._

* * *

><p>Mentira. Era un mentiroso.<p>

Se fue. La dejó abandonada como si se tratase de una cosa.

Ya no la protegerá más. De ahora en adelante no lo hará, y apuesta que ni se acuerda que existe.

No va a llorar otra vez por él. Malgastar sus lágrimas en ese sujeto no vale la pena, y _mamá _se lo dijo también. Recuerda cómo se puso _mamá _al enterarse, fue a buscarlo para darle su merecido. Pero el mentiroso no dijo nada, solo volteó y se fue sin despedirse.

Ahora está sola con sus dos países tutores. Y tiene un poco de miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? No debe tenerles ese sentimiento. Tiene que seguir adelante, que Francis vea que no necesita esas palabras que una vez le dijo.

No siempre iba estar ahí.

Suspira.

Es mejor ir a jugar un rato con _papá _Dinamarca.

* * *

><p>―<em>Herre! Herre!<em>

La puerta se abre de golpe dando el paso al grito y las pisadas rápidas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―el danés levanta la vista sin salir de su asiento.

―La niña, _herre_.

― ¿Qué sucede con Amalia? ―no presta mucha atención, supone que otra vez anda con sus pequeñas protestas que, cansan a él y a Reino Unido. Pero bueno, todas tienen sus soluciones.

―Rebelión. Tomó el control de San Juan.

O tal vez no.

― ¿Qué? ―no puede creerlo, ¿ella sola lo hizo? Que tomara control de una de las islas es llegar demasiado lejos. Enseguida se pone de pie― ¿Dónde mierda están los soldados?

―Fueron masacrados, _herre_.

No...ella no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos. ¿Masacrarlos?

Da igual. Tiene que detenerla.

Dinamarca coge su saco y sale a buscarla. Ojalá que Inglaterra no se entere.

Al llegar, la ve en una cima y con mucha gente alrededor acompañándola. Definitivamente esto ya no es un juego. Va enserio.

― ¡_Dansk Vest Indien_, regresa aquí ahora mismo!

―_Nej!_

¿Se atrevió a negarle? ¡Jamás le había negado!

― ¡Soy tu papá, obedece!

Dinamarca grita otra vez. Le exige que deje sus tonterías y baje o Inglaterra lo sabrá. A la trigueña no le importa, se mantiene en su posición.

Dinamarca no puede hacerle entender, tanto así que la toma se extiende a cinco meses. No sabe qué hacer, intentó de todo. Debió haberle hecho caso a Noruega cuando este le decía que debía terminar con la esclavitud. Solo tiene a una sola persona en que la pueda tranquilizar.

Y ese es Francia.

―_Bonjour._

La voz aparece de repente tomando por sorpresa a la menor.

―_Papa-_ ―tanta sorpresa es, que modula en como lo llamaba antes. Sacude la cabeza mirando directamente― _You._

―Un pajarito me contó que estás haciendo una rebelión. ―da un paso, surcando los labios.

―Mentiroso ―pronuncia al instante antes de que se acerque―. _Menteur!_ ¡Me dijiste que me ibas a proteger! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ―sin embargo, se acerca ella agarrando la vestimenta del torso del francés.

Francis la toma de los hombros, alejándola.

―No soy un mentiroso ―responde―. Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí.

―Te fuiste. ―apenas logra oírla.

Francis se agacha.

―Supe lo que está pasando. ¿Tú los masacraste? No eras así. ―había quedado atrás la pequeña niña sonriente que hacía sus revueltas pero no hasta llegar a este extremo. A Francia le da miedo porque se está pareciendo mucho a Inglaterra.

De acuerdo, aquel pensamiento es cruel.

Esas son las consecuencias del inglés y del danés alterando la mentalidad de la caribeña. Son las consecuencias.

―Supongo que en estos cinco meses debes tener hambre.

―Vete. ―corta.

El francés se torna severo.

―Si te dejo sola, lo más seguro que _Angleterre_ te va a castigar, y _Danemark _también. ¿Quieres eso? ―espera la respuesta. No la tiene, solo la vista desviada de la menor, claro que no quiere ser castigada― Por eso estoy aquí. Para protegerte.

Amalia alza la mirada ante la sonrisa media y tierna del país mayor. No había sido un mentiroso, sigue protegiéndola. Pero no quiere detenerse aunque hayan pasado los meses.

― ¿Qué te parece si regresamos? Converso con Den para que no le diga nada a Arthur, ni que te haga nada ―sigue sonriendo―. Después te cocino algo muy rico. ¿Qué dices? ¿Regresamos?

―_D'accord..._

Enseguida Francia se pone de pie tomando la mano de su antigua colonia. Comienzan a caminar hacia la dirección donde yace el danés.

―Por cierto, estás más grande ―baja la vista, y ella la mantiene al frente algo tímida―. Creces rápido. ―también quiere mencionar lo de las cejas británicas, pero prefiere callarse. No es bueno que lo diga.

Al llegar donde Dinamarca, no la suelta por el momento. Solo se miran sin expresión, mientras que el primero espera que se la entregue. Luego el galo lo hace.

―Gracias. ―agradece y el francés sube y baja los hombros queriendo decir que no fue nada. Nuevamente callan.

Francia dirige la vista a la menor. Dinamarca hace lo mismo y entiende.

―Amalia, ve a casa. Te bañas y te preparé algo para comer. ―le dice amable.

―Francia me dijo que me iba a preparar algo para comer. ―cualquiera diría que le está llevando la contraria. No es así.

―Eh... ―y Francis menciona ante el nórdico― Te cocinaremos los dos. Ahora ve a casa.

Indias Occidentales Danesas hace caso y se va dejando solos a los dos países.

―Enserio, gracias ―repite el danés―. Sabía que solo tú la harías entrar en razón.

―No hice mucho, pero te pediré algo antes de irme ―no se irá enseguida, lo hará después de haberle cocinado a la menor―. No le digas nada a Arthur.

―De acuerdo.

―Y lo último...

―...

―Cuídala bien ―se acerca al oído―. Hazle caso a Noruega.

Francia se aleja y le toca el hombro. Aquello pareció sonar como una amenaza. La nación nórdica traga pensando en realidad en hacerle caso al noruego. Darle la libertad, pero siguiendo con la tutoría, obviamente. Lo tomará en cuenta. Sobre todo dejar los castigos.

Ella solo representa el disgusto de la gente.

* * *

><p>―No puedo más. Ya no puedo más con ella. Se me escapa de las manos.<p>

Dinamarca se cruza de brazos angustiado, sin una puerta de salida o alguna para solucionar su problema. A pesar de la ayuda de Francis, Amalia siguió con sus desordenes, nada la detenía. Le hizo caso a Noruega. Le dio la libertad, no obstante no era suficiente para ella, pues solo doce años de libertad y luego volver a lo de antes no beneficia en nada. Así que amenazó con incendiar las calles si no cambiaba desde el fondo de todo esto.

Se le escapa de las manos, y no quiere que haya un incendio. Un gran incendio.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―pregunta Francis. Solo está ahí por el llamado de urgencia del otro país. Al escuchar su voz angustiada llegó.

―La venderé a Alfred.

― ¿Venderla? ¿Esa es tu solución? ―se siente molesto.

― ¡Ya dije que no puedo controlarla! ―Dinamarca se encuentra desesperado, cada vez las cosas se vuelven peor y a veces mejor...

― ¡Eso te pasa por no saber cuidarla! ―contesta del mismo tono. Chasquea la lengua― Tú e Inglaterra son iguales ―menciona―. Las cosas están marchando mejor. Su relación está mejorando, ahora te adora. Piénsalo.

Sí, tiene razón. A pesar de las rebeliones su comunicación ha estado mejorando. Ya no le da castigos, solo retos para una niña rebelde de un padre cansado. No obstante, no es razón para venderla.

―La quiero mucho, pero...no insistas. La venderé.

―Perfecto. Pero yo soy la última palabra ―Francia contraataca con las palabras acaparando la atención del nórdico. Extrañeza―. No la venderás.

Se frunce. No debió llamarlo.

―No tienes derecho. Hace tiempo que la dejaste.

―Tenemos un contrato. No la puedes vender sin mi consentimiento.

Maldición, se olvidó ese contrato. Si no tiene la aceptación del francés, no podrá dársela al estadounidense, quien es el único que aceptó en hacerse cargo, aunque _no_ solamente por la niña. Dinamarca lo sabe.

―Además ―continúa―, Alfred no es alguien capaz de hacerse cargo de una importante responsabilidad.

Es verdad. Pero Estados Unidos se encuentra más cercano a las islas. No tendrá que dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Y le dará una buena condición de vida. Es el país de la libertad después de todo, ¿no?

Dinamarca chasquea la lengua. Sin o con el consentimiento de Francia le venderá igual. Ya verá cómo se las ingenia. Deja de cruzarse de brazos y sale de la sala.

"Pero que mala educación", piensa Bonnefoy con un sentido de sarcasmo. Gira la cabeza a cualquier parte observando el sitio. No esperaba que se encontrara con el conjunto de islas ocultada detrás de la pared, oyendo todo.

―Me va dejar también. ―se deja ver caminando lentamente.

El mayor pestañea ingenuo, bajando la altura.

―No sabe con quién dejarte. Está cansado.

― ¿Por qué le dices que no quieres que me venda?

―Es que...bueno ―se rasca la mejilla―...con la persona que tu _papa_ eligió no es la correcta. Por lo menos para mí, no es de fiar ―responde, y la menor alza una ceja―. Solo quiero que te cuiden bien.

― ¿Es el niño de _mum_? ―cuando oyó el nombre de la boca del país tutor, pudo reconocerlo. Aquella colonia o antigua colonia que adoraba Inglaterra. ¿Acaso esos dos se pusieron en la buena? ¿O hay algo más entre ellos?

―_Oui_. ―Francis acierta ante la pregunta. Es el niño de Arthur.

Amalia cierra los ojos. Francis le acaricia el cabello.

―Todo va estar bien.

* * *

><p>Estaba ahí mirando al francés quien duerme en el sillón de la sala de la reunión. Aquella reunión terminó hace diez minutos. Islas Vírgenes solo vino a buscar un libro que se le quedó a Arthur, pero se quedó observando a Francis. Lo más seguro que se haya cansado de tanto criticar a sus padres.<p>

Se había acercado unos cuantos centímetros. Y solamente recordaba, naciéndole sentimientos olvidados por aquel país, borrando partes de resentimiento por haberla abandonando sin argumentos. Lo que en verdad, nunca la abandonó. Siempre estuvo allí, aunque últimamente no mucho que digamos.

Surca los labios y se acerca más al durmiente.

No fue tan malo de tenerlo como padre, después de todo.

Quizás, debería agradecerle por sus intervenciones.

Amalia inclina el rostro hacia el de Francis, dando un beso en la frente.

―_Merci._

Ahora debe apurarse antes de que su _mamá_ comience alterarse creyendo que se ha perdido, y que _papá_ se crea el héroe. Em...ahora que recuerda, igual le tocó tener de padre al americano. Suspira.

Da media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Uhm...am, am, ammm~ ―Francis murmura aun durmiendo, ruborizándose. La isleña gira curiosa―... Ñam...Antoniooo~, te ves bien con ese pepino...

Amalia decide irse enseguida, no quiere saber qué cosas estará soñando Francis, por que, aunque le siga queriendo y le agradezca, seguirá siendo el mismo...

...el que la cuida cuando la situación lo amerita.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Creo que demoré cuatro días en terminarlo. De repente se me iban la ideas y me tomaba un descanso, y cuando volvía escribir, me pasaba lo mismo. Ciertos bloqueos de fluir ideas.

Principalmente el oneshot lo quise hacer entre Francis y Amalia. Más Francis porque intervenía mucho xD

Tal vez, algunas creyeron que Amalia era muy consentida con Arthur. Pues no. Ni siquiera con Den. Esta es la realidad de cómo vivía anteriormente. Un gran porcentaje de la población era esclavizada, algunos provenientes de África. Si uno era participe de una rebelión, se castigaba con una ejecución. Entre otras conductas menores, como el robo, se castigaba con una marca candente en la frente, la amputación de un miembro o latigazos.

* * *

><p>●<strong>Datos<strong>:

●En el lado de UK, las islas eran llamadas "Islas Vírgenes". En el lado de Dinamarca, "Indias Occidentales Danesas".

●1665→1773: Isla Santa Cruz (parte de Islas Vírgenes) pertenecía a Francia.

●1733: Rebelión de esclavos en Isla San Juan. Se tomaron el control de la isla durante cinco meses después de realizar una masacre contra los soldados y propietarios. Dinamarca pidió ayuda militar de Francia.

●1848: 8000 esclavos se manifestaron en las calles exigiendo libertad, rechazando la propuesta del rey danés de una liberación gradual durante 12 años. Los esclavos amenazaron con hacer estallar una rebelión e incendiar la ciudad. Y sucedió, pero en 1878. La revuelta fue conocida como el "Fireburn" (Incendio). La ciudad de Frederiksted, uno de los dos asentamientos de la isla, resultó destruida. La rebelión estaba dirigida por cuatro mujeres llamadas las "Reinas" de la revuelta. Una de las calles de Santa Cruz actualmente lleva el nombre de "Queen Mary Thomas" en recuerdo de esta revuelta.

[Y siguieron muchas revueltas más para el pobre de Den]

●1852: Negociaciones entre Dinamarca y USA, posible cesión de las islas. Sin embargo por el contrato de compra-venta firmado entre Dinamarca y Francia en 1733, se estipulaba que no podía ser vendida nuevamente sin el consentimiento del gobierno francés.

* * *

><p>Sí o sí, Dinamarca la vendió igual a USA.<p>

Podríamos definir a Amalia alguien bastante revolucionaria(?) e inquieta. Bueno, a alguien tuvo que salir, ¿no? (xD)

Ojalá les haya gustado. Sé que lo último no quedó muy claro, pero no me fluyó nada más. Ahora tengo que ver la Champions League, 8D

Saludos! Cuídense! ¡Bye bye!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
